I Need a Fix
by ellephantitis
Summary: Max and Jude move into Sadie's loft, where Sadie introduces the two to their new neighbor - Julia Ross. Max/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't posted a story online since probably last year. So, I feel kind of new to posting. First story in Fanfiction; I promise it'll get better as the story goes on.**

**

* * *

**

"Just skip school! I don't even get why school is that important to you," Robbie muttered, his arms around my waist tightening to pull me closer to him. My arms that were already wrapped around his neck had stayed where it was, but I tried to keep a safe distance between the both of us, so I pushed a little subtly away from him. It was sort of hard to when I was on his lap, both my legs on either side of him.

"It's always what I tell you, Robbie. Good education equals better job. Better job for me equals…" I dragged, looking at him with a smile to finish my sentence. He rolled his eyes and sighed, loosening his grip on me a bit.

"More money," he completed.

"Right. Then we can move out of this shitty apartment and move somewhere else nicer." This earned me a smile from him and he started to nuzzle my neck. I tangled my fingers within his hair and laughed a bit. It tickled me for a few seconds before I actually decided to stand up from his lap. Robbie was reluctant to let go but he did anyway. I stumbled off of him a bit before I crossed my arms in front of him. He stood up in front of me.

"Fuck whatever I said and get your ass on the street already," he said, his face leaning closer to mine, smiling. I smirked, turning on my heel to walk to the coat rack.

Along the way, I asked, "This isn't some way to kick me out of here, is it?"

He shook his head, his hand ruffling through his hair. I picked up my coat and began to slip my arms through. He stood in front of me again as I grabbed my messenger bag and he looked down on me, his face inching closer to mine with a smile.

"Nah. I've got special plans for when you come back," he said, winking at me. I balanced my arms on his shoulders and leaned up to meet his lips with mine for a peck. I could feel his lips curl upward.

"Alright. Don't wanna be late for school. Go," he said, holding my wrists and putting them back in their rightful place – my waist. His arm went past me and grabbed for the doorknob of our front door behind me. He pulled the door open for me and I began to walk out when he pulled my wrist to bring me back. His free hand went to my shoulder and gave me a last kiss before letting me go.

"I'll be back later," I said as I backed away from the door. I waved to him as I pushed through the door to the stairs.

The second on I got to the stairs, I stopped. I heard a familiar voice speak from the top of the stairs.

"You must be the two who called," they said – Sadie, the woman who lived a floor above me.

Alright, so Sadie wasn't really just a neighbor to me. At first, she was. Then before Robbie moved in with me, Sadie and I bonded because we were close to each other and we both had no one else living with us at the time. Sure, she was a couple years older than me, but she had such a hard-to-forget personality, not to mention her amazing singing voice. She introduced me to a few of her friends since I was new to the whole town and we just started meeting people at the same time. She was there when I first met Robbie. And she was there to tell me how much of a douche he was. But I reassured her he wasn't. I felt kind of better that she looked out for me. We became closer friends after.

"Yeah. We saw your ad in _Rat Magazine_," I heard a guy say. I came to the conclusion that they were Sadie's new tenants. I basically helped her write the whole ad for her before putting it in the paper for her.

I hadn't realized that I never closed the door to the stairs properly, so it slammed shut – as usual whenever I pass it. I knew Sadie and her new roommates would've heard it.

I heard footsteps from above the stairs getting closer to where I stood. I felt kind of embarrassed to…you know. I felt like I was interrupting what Sadie was going to say next. But a hint of orange had caught my eye and I relaxed. Sadie made her way to me with that sly-looking smile she always had on. It was nearly plastered on her face, as far as I could tell, knowing her.

"Hey Jules. You really have perfect timing," she said, running a hand through her fierce curls. I raised my eyebrow, my head tilting to the side a bit in curiosity. Without warning, she grabbed me by my wrist and led me to the top of the stairs where the open door to her room was, and where the new tenants were standing. They were staring at me and Sadie, who finally let go of me once we reached the top.

It was funny, actually. The two men that were staring looked awkward. If I wasn't feeling that, I would've been laughing. The man on the right had dark brown hair. It was slightly long, but not long enough to cover his face at all. He had some scruff along his chin. He was handsome. Well, compared to the other men seen around this town. The man on the left was opposite. He had dirty blonde hair that was long. He was in need of a haircut, but I wouldn't mind it. It…worked for him. If that sounds normal… he also had scruff around his chin. His bangs, which were too long, had been parted somewhere around the middle so it wouldn't block his eyes. In my opinion, he looked more appealing than the other man on the right.

I noticed the blonde man had been staring at me, also. But it was all a matter of first glances and taking in what the other person looked like, right?

"Sadie, I've got to go. I'll be la-" I spoke abruptly to Sadie. She wasn't looking at me. As a matter of fact, she didn't seem like she heard me at all.

"Guys, this is your neighbor. She lives on the floor below us. Her name's Julia," Sadie greeted them. She pushed me forward from the small of my back, softly to greet them, also.

I did feel a bit nervous. I, unfortunately, didn't completely overcome my shyness. But I held it in as best as I could. I managed to smile and hold my hand out first to the blonde man. All he did was stare at me for a bit before taking my hand. His grip was a bit tense, but it was loose at the same time. It was relaxing to have that reaction instead of nervous, which would've made it this meeting even more awkward.

"Max," he said. I didn't know what to respond back but I felt no need to after his lips pursed up into a smile. I couldn't help but smile bigger. He reminded me of a little kid in some sort of way. I let go of his hand, and shook the man on the right's hand.

"My name's Jude," he said. At that, I noticed something odd.

"You're not from here…" I said. "I mean, here-here. Like this country," I added, hoping to not make what I said confusing. He merely nodded.

"I'm from Liverpool, yeah," he replied. I kept noticing his accent. I was so used to normal speaking, and I may sound like a freak for never hearing a British person, but…yeah. I've never heard a British person speak. So it was quite a goal overcome for me to hear Jude speak, as much as how you probably think I'm a freak with weird goals by now.

"That would explain the accent," I said, letting go of his hand.

"Of course."

"I know the feeling. I find his accent pretty cute, too," I heard Max say. I turned to him and couldn't help let out a laugh.

"So you're a homo?" I asked, being half-serious and half-joking. I wasn't saying it to be mean, really. I had no problems with them.

It didn't take too long for Max to reply back. "No. But…I'll be whatever you want me to be," he replied. He winked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I raised my eyebrows, smirking a bit. So he was a smooth-talker…somewhat of a good one. I smiled a little; I thought it was cute.

"As much as I hate to disturb this _moment_…" Sadie said, bending her fingers up and emphasizing on 'moment'. "She has a boyfriend. Lay off until she breaks it off with the guy." She smirked, batting her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at her back.

"You're saying that like it's soon, Sade," I remarked, smirking. I turned to Jude and Max. "As much as I would love to stay and talk and listen to Sadie's punch lines, I can't. I gotta get to school, which I already may be late to. So…bye. See you when I can," I said, looking at all three of them before turning around to make my way down the stairs. I heard Jude say 'bye' and Sadie say 'see ya, sweet pea', as she normally would.

"Hey wait!" Max said, walking down to only the first step of the stairs. I turned around, with curiosity swimming over my head. "You're…coming back, right?"

"Well, I do live here," I replied. I stepped on one higher stair. We were about 5 or 6 steps away. He stuffed his hands into his pockets again.

"Naw, I didn't mean it like that. I meant…you're coming back to visit Sadie? And possibly…me?" he asked. His expression made him look either like an innocent kid or just a little boy in general. I looked elsewhere to give him suspense, then back at him.

"Sure. If that makes you happy." He smiled at that; little boy smile.

"It sure does," he said. "Well…see ya." He turned around to the door and waved at me before shutting the door from his new apartment. I smiled to myself and went back to walking down the whatever how many amount of flights of stairs there were. I didn't pay attention to how my feet hurt at the bottom.

Something about Max's smile made it stay in my head.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the reeeeeeaally long wait.**

* * *

If there was some way to destroy my school, I'd take that chance. And there would be no regretting that. It was tiring enough walking home the couple tens of blocks from the school. Plus I'm always broke, so there's no way I can take a taxi.

I was walking slower than usual, due to the pain in my feet that would not go away. I was kind of tired, but the sun that decided to set directly over me kept my eyes squinted so I couldn't fall asleep walking. If that were to happen…

My face collided with something hard, and I felt something heavy fall on my foot and myself almost falling backwards. "Woah, fuck!" I said midway to my fall right before my butt hit against the ground. My foot wouldn't stop stinging.

"Oh shit, man. I'm sorry," a deep voice said. What I saw was a guitar that fell on my foot was quickly picked up and moved the side and a hand stretched out to me. Taking it, I was helped back up quickly but the pain on my foot and butt started to show. I yelped on the way up, hoping the guy wouldn't notice.

"N-no, I think it was my fault. I should be sorry," I quickly replied to him once I was straightened up. It wasn't until I noticed I was half this guy's height when I looked up at him. He had broad shoulders and was wearing a jean jacket. He was dark and his hair sort of poofed out like a small afro. He had a small indifferent smile.

"Naw. I mean, I'm not the one that fell," he remarked. I shrugged.

"I guess. But still!" I was determined to not let him think it was his fault. "I wasn't looking."

"Well, neither was I."

"Guess we can say it's both our faults then?" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. We can just say that," he said with another small smile.

"Well…I guess I should let you go then," I said. He nodded, saluted, picked up his guitar and went on his way past me. I nodded my head and picked up my own bag. I started walking, well, more like limping, down the street.

I was on the way to Café, Huh? for Sadie's auditions. It wasn't her auditioning, but she was looking for someone to play guitar for her band. Knowing New York, there would be plenty of people and the café was pretty popular. I wanted to get there early so I wouldn't have to be pushing through crowds to get in, especially with the current status of my foot.

Just a few more blocks to go…

* * *

"Jules! You made it, sweet pea," Sadie greeted upon my entering. She was smiling and looking so relaxed in her seat, but she clearly looked bored. She was leaning on her chin and I looked over to see that no one was on stage. Either nobody showed up or I was just early… I did lose track of time a little before. Not many people were here, too; just a few people away on the other side in their own little conversations and eating.

"Heh, yeah. I didn't want to miss this," I gave her a smile back. "Am I early or….?" I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder and walked over to a seat on the other side of her table.

"Yeah, you're early. I came a few minutes ago. I don't know why I came so early. I thought there would be some stuff to settle, but I guess not. The sign didn't say to start until another couple minutes," she sighed.

"Poor you. Who knows? Maybe someone'll come early because of this cougar," I said, pointing at her. "In the magazine wanting this guitarist."

She scoffed. "Maybe I can actually find a man out of this."

I actually wondered if this could've been true.

I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped when I heard the door to the café click and open. I turned around in my seat and saw a shadow in the doorway. It wasn't until the person walked closer to the table when I recognized the person. They were walking in me and Sadie's direction, guitar case over the shoulder.

"Hey, it's you-" I began but Sadie interrupted me.

"You're here for the audition?" she asked. I glanced at her a little and saw a little smile playing up her lips.

The guy looked at Sadie, then me, then to Sadie.

"Yeah, I am. I was walking and I saw the sign outside," he shrugged. "Thought you could use some of my help." His eyes flickered to Sadie with a smile. She returned it.

"Well, let me see what you can do."

"Will do," the guy said. He started to walk towards the stage, swinging his guitar over his back and putting his bag on a nearby chair. He put his case on the table and was clicking the lock open when I decided to ask him what his name was.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Jojo. Oh, it's nice seeing you again," he said, scoffing. Sadie glanced at me then back to Jojo.

"Oh, you two met before?"

"We pretty much just bumped into each other on the way here," I said. Sadie mouthed an 'o' in response. "I'm Julia, by the way," I looked to Jojo. He nodded.

"I'm Sadie."

Jojo gave her a smile and he picked up his guitar. He began to walk up on stage, dragging his wire carefully up the stairs and plugging it into the amp that was in the back of the stage. He wasn't looking at us for awhile since he was tuning his guitar.

"What do you think of Jojo?" I heard Sadie whisper to me. I turned to look at her and shrugged.

"Well…I've never seen anyone like him before. He seems nice."

Sadie took a few seconds before answering me. She was still staring at him. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "He's pretty fine so far, if you ask me."

"You're making it pretty obvious you think, Sadie," I said. She glared at me, but it faded when she started giggling. She put a finger to her mouth to tell me to be quiet and I put my hands up and shook my head.

"You ready?" Sadie asked, her voice louder so Jojo could hear.

He nodded before he began to play.

Jojo's guitar began to strum loudly as a really catchy melody began. His fingers were going unbelievably quick on the strings, even if he just started his little song. It went from quick, to slow, to fast, to stretching out the notes, to slow, then to fast.

"Holy fuck, he's a rollercoaster," I muttered to Sadie.

When she didn't say anything back, I looked at her and she was bobbing her head along with his melody, like she already knew what she was playing. I couldn't recognize the song. I was pretty sure Jojo was doing his own solo, so it beat me how Sadie knew what he was doing.

I looked back at Jojo again, and he looked so concentrated. He had his own kind of dance because even he was bouncing a little. I had to admit it did look pretty cool.

A couple more minutes of it and then he ended his solo with a last long note that faded. He finally looked at me and Sadie with a very proud-looking smile.

"So what do you say?"

I looked at Sadie. It was all her decision and I would be pretty surprised if she said no. Jojo sounded like he had been playing guitar his whole entire life. He was really talented, and one of the most I had seen in awhile.

"You're in."

* * *

It already became nighttime by the time I reached the outside of my apartment since walking from Café, Huh?. Sadie had to meet up with some other friends doing some stuff, so she left me. I left early so I could leave her and Jojo alone. Who knows what they would be doing… it was pretty much eye flirting between them at his audition.

I was nearly breathless when I was reaching for my keys in my bag. Not to mention, it was blazing hot, even for nighttime. Not compared to the afternoon, but still. I felt kind of embarrassed when I was there for a couple minutes. I felt some people walking by staring at me while they walked by.

"Hey Julia!" I heard somebody yell my name. They sounded pretty close; I don't know why they would be yelling. I looked up from the contents of my bag and saw the familiar blonde guy I just met a few days ago.

"No need for yelling, I'm right here," I laughed as he stopped jogging when he got in front of me. I was still feeling around for the keys to open the door. He was out of breath, too, so it took him a couple seconds to respond.

"Yeah, well…yeah," he said, getting his act together.

"You seem like you're in shape," I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He pushed his bangs on of his face and he shrugged.

"That definitely is on my list of goals, you know," he pointed as a remark. "So, need help?"

I pouted and nodded. I felt like I did lose my keys, if I had just spent a few minutes looking for them.

"Maxxie's here to save you," he sang in a singy-songy voice as he reached into his pocket a rummaged a half second before slipping it into the lock and unlocking the entrance. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He glanced at me, "Ladies first."

I smiled and walking in, holding the door for him so he could walk, too. He let it slam behind and we both began to make our way up the millions of stairs to our rooms.

"Nice manners," I said, to make conversation. Max's hands were in his pockets. We were going slow up the stairs, since we were in no rush at all.

"I come from one of 'those' families. It's expected of me," he responded.

"What do you mean one of 'those'?"

"Like the rich, clean-cut families. You know, the ones who always make sure you're in line and organized."

"So that's a good thing, right?"

He shrugged. "No. They _always_ make sure you're in line. And… that's not me, you know?" he began to smirk. "Do I look like the kind of guy who looks organized?"

I took a look at him. He had scruff like he hadn't shaven in awhile and his hair seemed a bit long for a normal guy. He even had to push his hair away. His style of clothes looked like what he described his family as, but they looked kind of worn out. I smiled. "Nah. You look better. The clean-cut guys are usually anal about everything."

"Thank you!" he quickly agreed. "And I do say, they are. You should see my dad. Not the most pleasant guy you'd want to meet."

"What's he like?"

"…let's just say I'm not exactly welcome at home."

If he was still allowed to be at home, then how young could he be?

"Max, how old are you?"

"Mmm, twenty-two. I'll be twenty-three in a couple months, though. You?"

"I'm twenty-one." It kind of surprised me how close in age we were. I mean, he did look a little bit older…

"Thought so. You're two years older than my sister," he said. We were so close to my floor.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Lucy. She's about to be done with high school. She said something about like either going to college or coming here to stay with me, Jude, and Sadie. I hope she does. She's pretty much the only person in my family that's cool," Max explained. "You'd be able to meet her if she comes here."

"Yeah, I'd look forward to it. I'd wanna see the difference between you two," I said with a smirk.

He scoffed. "There's a _big_ difference, trust me."

I stopped on the steps when we had gotten to my floor. He went a little bit ahead only to stop when he realized I wasn't coming with him.

"You're not? Oh…I forgot this was your floor," he said, turning around. I shrugged, with a weak smile. I kind of liked where mine and his conversation was going. He was pretty easy to talk to.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be going," I said, walking backwards to the floor door. Max nodded, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Do me a favor, will ya?"

I looked up at him so he could say what he wanted.

"Come upstairs, sometime."

With that, he smiled at me and began to walk upstairs to his floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been so terrible to all of you waiting for another chapter. Honestly, I suck at updating. I'm quite sorry.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, thank God. School five days in a row yearning for the weekend to come became such a drag and I've _been_ tired of being that just two months into the school year. It was 10:49 a.m. when I looked to my right at the red digits etched into the wooden box the time was in. Robbie lay to my left with his head snuggled in his pillow. My palm gestured to his cheek and I smiled a little. He looked calm and serene when he slept. That was over when he stirred a little bit and held my hand. His eyes opened a little, to which I took my hand away.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Top of the mornin' to ya," I said. "Listen, I'm gonna go up to Sadie's today, okay? I'll be there for a while. Maybe you can come?"

Robbie yawned and rested his arm on his forehead. He turned to lie on his back. "Well…maybe later. There's so much I want to do right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Sleep."

"And?"

"Sleep."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

He nodded when I stood up from our bed. I stretched my arms as most as I could reach and bent my back as far back it let me. Yawning and brushing my fingers through my tangled hair, I walked to the wall on the right of my bed and opened my closet door. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white tank top to change into.

Once my morning routine was done, I gave Robbie a quick kiss on the cheek. His reaction was to make a fart noise with his tongue and turn the other away under the covers. I bopped his head and gave him a small smile before leaving for the door.

I was midway up on the stairs to Sadie's when I stopped, abruptly. I remembered I hadn't seen Max or Jude since they moved in almost a week ago. I was only going up there to spend time with Sadie, too. It was just us girls, but now there were two boys there. Oh God, I should've cleaned myself up a bit more before I left. Would either of them care? I know Sadie wouldn't…oh well, I'm already at the door. Hopefully they won't think much.

I combed my hair with my fingers for a few seconds quickly before I knocked on Sadie's door. I was beginning to think going back and fixing myself more was the better idea. I pulled down the hem of my shirt so it wasn't as wrinkled.

"Oh, well this is a good morning," a masculine voice greeted me. I looked to be met with the beaming grin of Max. I just started laughing and walking inside of their room. "Is there more to this nice morning package?"

Patting him in the shoulder, I said "Unfortunately not. It's only me, Max, but good morning to you, too." He crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so you're just gonna use whatever we have here as your toys when you're stripping for me?" he asked, sitting down on the nearest chair. "Weird, but maybe since it's you, it'll be interesting." He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned on them with a triumphant smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Pig, I think you have morningwood."

His eyes widened and he was quick to place his hands in front of his manhood area. He became red and quickly calmed down when he felt…flat. By the time he was okay again, I was already walking towards Sadie's bedroom. It was dark compared to the rest of the rooms in her apartment, yet girly.

"Sadie?" I called. No answer. I walked to her kitchen. Jude was sitting at the table eating a bowl of rice krispies. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning, Julia," he called to me. I was still standing at the doorway.

"Good morning, Jude. You seen Sadie?" I walked to the table and leaned on a chair across from Jude. He paused for a minute to which I smirked. "What?"

"I would know if I paid attention this earlier, " he took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "I was half asleep when she darted out of here. Max should know; he was up before me."

I sighed, pulling the chair out and seating myself in. "Is Max always this horny in the mornings?"

Jude chuckled, taking in another spoonful. There were a few crunches before he finally answered. "Well no. Obviously he wouldn't say such things to me considering I'm a fellow male like him." I leaned on my palm with my elbow at the table. He had a point.

"Oh, I forgot you were a boy," I grinned.

He coughed. "Man, you mean." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But to answer your question, I think he's too tired to really care what he's saying. Saying vile things isn't his forte."

"So he still means it?"

"Possibly."

"I rest my case. He's certainly different from when I first met the two of you." Jude nodded.

"Oh, so talking about me now?" the only other person in the house said upon entering the kitchen. He fastened the rope of his robe and smirked when taking a seat next to me at the table. Jude winked at me when I looked at him in fake disgust from Max.

"Yeah, about how much of a creep you are," I answered. He shook his head at Jude, his arms half up as a sign of defeat. "Got your head together now?"

"I'll only listen to you," he replied.

Jude laughed. "Man, she _was_ right."

"Okay, okay. Now Max, would you care to tell me where Sadie is?" I stopped before he said anything dirty. Both him and Jude started to crack up.

"Fine, fine," he said in between laughs. "She went for sound check at the café. She looked extra foxy today."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. One explanation for that came into mind.

"Oh, she's probably just trying to impress that new guitarist of hers."

"Does impress mean what I think it means?" Max asked, a smug expression forming on his lips. I smiled, nodding my head. Jude was sneering when I turned my head to him.

"If the guy gets lucky, she'll fuck'em," I replied. Max didn't look surprised; he looked more like he was expecting proud of Sadie. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Sadie's got more game than I thought," he ended.

"She's got more than you, mate," Jude said to him. Max narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't see you with a girl either."

"Where's yours?"

Max wrapped his arm around me, with a majestic smile on his stupid face. "Right here."

I quickly pushed his arm off. "Only in your fantasies, Max."

"Oh, you read minds, too?"

"Oh God."

Jude stood up, laughing at the both of us, to put his empty bowl into the sink. He leaned on his hair while standing like I was doing before.

"So are you going to leave us for Sadie?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Actually, no. She'll probably get mad at me if I ruin her chance with this guy," I answered. Max's face beamed. He looked like a little boy again.

"So you'll spend the day here? With us?"

It would be a good way to get to know the both of them. They _were_ my two new neighbors.

"Sure," I replied, smiling.


End file.
